Fiery Soul
by Misfit Drums
Summary: Her camp was raided, and all including her parents were killed. Follow the story of Annie, a young girl who is forced to travel alone in the woods. She creates an imaginary guardian in her mind to compensate for her loneliness. Or is he imaginary? (Rated M for nudity, heavy violence, sexual content, and birthing.)
1. Intro

The wind howled furiously and swirled amongst the people in the encampment. A dense fog lifted itself creating a flurry of blindness that made a dome shape around the folks talking and murmuring next to the fire. The fresh air entered her mothers nostrils, as she cooked a metal pot of stew on top of a cheaply lit bonfire that sent a warm glow against the tents and the logs people sat on.

The scent left everyone waiting in hopes that they would get their share, and sat eagerly while the reflection of the fire sparkled in their eyes. Her mother wore ragged torn clothes and a cheap hood, made from the remains of a sack that pre-ripped carried potato's and other farm supplies that proved valuable to sell in the markets. She was eight months pregnant and carefully held her belly as she felt the vibrations of kicks that occasionally came and went.

An aged man wearing leather clothing stood in a pile of creepers supporting the mother with his hand and smiled happily as they hummed a song in perfect harmony together, and they awaited their baby's presence. A breeze swept by and twirled in between the parallel tents that laid askew. Sharp stakes held them in place, although the cloth surrounding rippled.

"What should we name her?" The mans raspy voice sounded weak but cheerful. He gently rested his hand on her belly and and let out a quiet laugh after feeling the kicks. "Annie." Said her mother in a weak english accent. The soup began to stir in a mini whirlpool as her mother took the wooden ladle and poured some into a small bag, rationing the portions between the people who were chosen to eat that day.

Often the second generation of kids would grunt when they didn't get food, and others cried that they each were split into unfair portions, or they didn't eat due to a prejudice against them. The soup steamed clouding the mothers face and she smiled of the thought of her firstborn. She had high expectations, something inside of her enveloped herself into believing this child would live a long and noble life. She felt as if she would be apart of the high anarchy against the devil dogs known as the capital of Noxus, Demacia.

After the soups were distributed and eaten, she swayed and rested her soft eyes as she lay on her husbands shoulder, snuggling in between under his arm and felt the radiant warmth seek from his body into hers. She smiled as he twirled her hair onto her soft cheeks and rubbed closer, engulfing her into his side. The day grew old and the moon rose, leaving a silvery mark on the fields that they travelled on. Her eyes came to a weary shut, and their camp grew silent except for the muscular men who had night watch, they wandered into their posts and continued to watch with a keen eye, but seeing nothing but grass and a forest to their west.

They watched until they grew weary, and their focus spread a more wider horizon, and some drifted off thinking about food or where they were headed. One saw a thin line in the horizon. The moonlight left a grey tint as it slowly gained speed. His eyes widened as it grew larger and he soon could make out a triangular shape the was flattened on the end of a stick. It's paced quickened, and he held a wooden pole squinting to gain the advantage on the object.

It grew closer and he quickly made it out to be an arrow spiraling against the force of the wind, the fletchings keeping it strait. It spiraled strait and before time to react, it sunk itself into his hand that still resided onto the pole, binding it into place. His deep cry echoed throughout the camp, and the doors of tents and cots peeled open revealing concerned faces of those who were awoken.

The guards nodding off, startled, nearly dropped their spears before investigating the cry of pain. Her mother woke to the sound of her father readying his gear, and carefully maneuvered the barbed end of his weapon supporting it, avoiding the thin outstretched of cloth that covered their tent, which would surely be cut by the blades edge. He quickly kicked through the dirt beneath his foot, pushing his way to the tents entrance, only to stop to a hand groping his foot, latching it down.

"Don't go." Her tired voice said, rattling. Her accent grew thick. "I have to help." And like that, he was gone, he just became another figure in the distance, another voice amongst the men. She let out a sigh and rested on her side, awaiting her husbands return. She closed her eyes until she felt a moistness nearing her legs.

The feeling spread and soon spread across the tents bottom and worked its way to her knees. The feeling soon engulfed her in curiosity and she sat upright. There were no sounds, all was silent. The once fighting men and rustling of equipment ceased. She looked down at her legs showing a pale water filling trousers.

_My water broke! _She thought. She swiftly stumbled upright collecting some clothes then ripped open the loose hatch covering the tent. She spread the loose opening to reveal no fighting, no panic. Ashes created a weak flooring that covered the majority of the ground, Qand the sky rained a silvery rain.

She wept. The camp rained a pile of bodies in all areas, no one remained alive. What startled her the most was a corpse of a woman, as she held her three month old child. A spear fit through both the leathery skin of her child's head and heart. She nearly puked, then fell to her knees and weapt. "This is how you take care of us?" She screamed at the ashy sky.

Cramps overwhelmed her, and she sat down onto a crate that wasn't burned in the attack. Cramps spread from her uterus to her stomach, and soon she realized what was happening. The pains grew bigger, until she felt movement, slowly traveling lower and lower. She flexed, and pain made her scream. She took a few deep breaths, then flexed again. The ball like feeling moved even lower, until she felt like her innards were being ripped out of her. Another flex, and a small relief of pain made her smile. The head was out, and she screamed as she flexed again. An arm, then a leg. Then her whole body.

She laid down gasping, holding her newborn on her chest, she fell into a dreamy state, and the world faded away from her. A bank like blindness blurred her vision, and her daughters beautiful head was the last thing she saw before resting. Visions of happiness came to her, and she was soon reunited with her husband.

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading the first part of my LoL fanfic. Just a little side note, I know a lot of this won't be accurate following the lore, but I do hope to keep somewhat alongside of it. I haven't taken the time to read the lore that much, so I don't know locations very well or if Demacia is related into Noxus in anyway. I'm only using the names to relate somewhat to the lore not to copy it. Thanks! **

**Anyways, Ideas are always welcome, and I'll be reading every single review I get, thanks for the support. And remember, if you don't like it, say so! I won't get offended.**


	2. An Errand

Seven years passed, rays from the violet sun crept through the corridors, and Annie hummed in her morning dress, coated with blots of purple and pink. Her red hair grew out to her shoulder blades and looked like perfect stringy columns that sunk its way to her shoulders and curved at a slight angle. Her bed was soft and she slowly caressed it with her palm, feeling the warmth, and feeling the smooth cotton fibers as they pushed up against her hand.

Her eyes began to drain away as she shut her lids, and resting her hair on a softened pillow. The valley she had lived in the past seven years resided in between two forests and a mountain range that stretched nearly all the way around and created a cove like structure protecting the people who lived there from any predators or surprised attacks.

The forest in front was known as the forest of evil. The tall trees could be seen from any part of the town, they were overwhelmingly large and easily towered over the entire valley. Flowers bloomed a beautiful purplish green, an indescribable color really. amongst the flowers were mushrooms, mosses, algae, fish in small aqua ponds that you could come across from time to time, and berries.

Those were her favorite. Every nibble, every lick made her taste buds go crazy. The tastes ranged from bitter to sweet to bittersweet, but she loved any kinds. Beyond the forest was a desert, which had two crossroads that intersected near the entrance, splitting off to paths that could literally take you anywhere in the empire, although without a map some would be lost for days.

The desert itself was diced into large portions, although few people travelled due to lack of water. The towns were beautiful and plentiful in water, but gave off a scent that stung your nose, as if you were to smell peppers being cut and put into a stew. It probably had to do with rumors that the desert people, or Airsuns, were proficient magic users. That excited her as it did most younger girls.

Annie's eyes opened and stared at the stone ceiling, day dreaming of one day escaping the valley. It's not that she didn't like it, she just felt confined in the small cove. Every time she would ask her guardian, he would respond and immediately drop the topic, as if someone were out to kill her and only the valley protected her.

"Annie!" cried out a heavy voice. "Time for supper, I made your favorite berry soup!" Annie's face grew a warm smile that looked as if it could heat a chilled room. She quickly rolled off her bed onto the floor, and put on a small pair of moccasins before scurrying down the hall of her home. There house was typical, a common home most people possessed.

Two bedrooms, and a kitchen, all made out of stone, although the floors in the bedrooms are solid oak cut from the trees of the forest. The kitchen had stone floors, but the furniture was made from wood and rope.

Her eyes grew as she approached the steaming bowl awaiting in front of her chair, and she swiftly hopped up onto the chair, and stared at the man before her. He was aged, a woven white beard came down his face and stopped on top of his chest, it made him look like a bard. "Thanks!" squeaked Annie in excitement. He wasn't her father. She didn't know her father, her oldest memories were of this man taking care of her.

"Ah, you know the rules!" Barked the old man. Annie nodded then closed her eyes while folding her hands. She recited a lengthy prayer before saying "Amen." She wasn't very religious but her guardian, who she referred to as Mosin, insisted she practice.

Annie scooped an amount of soup into her mouth before putting down her wooden spoon and saying "Tell me the story again?" The man put down his bowl after drink the last gulps of soup. Him being larger finished his way before Annie. "Only if you promise to do your chores!" The old man laughed. Annie smiled and nodded before switching chairs to be closer to him.

"Long ago," He began. "there was a princess, oh how beautiful she was! She had beautiful red hair, just like you. She also had your beautiful big green eyes that sparkled greater than the sunlight on top of the trees of the evil forest. One day that princess was carried by the queen, seeing how she was just a baby. She had two royal guards to accompany her." "What does accompany mean?" asked Annie curiously. "To walk with her." Mosin continued, "But just that night they were attacked, and the queen, cast a powerful sorcery to give her baby a magic shield, that not even the strongest sword can break. But casting magic causes weariness depending on how taxing it is, and she fainted, only to be taken by the men. But that little baby lived, and cried a healthy cry." "And I'm that princess!" cried Annie happily.

"Yes!" Mosin let out a large laugh. "Of course you are." Annie sipped that last of her soup before smiling and wandering off. "Annie." Mosin said, stopping her. "I have an errand for you, would that be okay?" Annie nodded then grabbed her pack that lay waste on one of the chairs.

"I need you to run into town, I have a package that needs picking up." Annie listened skeptically, dancing around in excitement. It was big for him to let her leave, often times she couldn't go into town alone, and was forced to stay home doing chores, or playing with teddy bear, whom she loved. She had pre-named him Tibbers, although he was a cheap pile of rags. She knew he wasn't real, he gave her a sense of security, a feeling of having a partner that would never leave you alone.

She honestly didn't know where he was found, but shes had him ever since she could remember. She then scurried off, prepping herself, changing out of her dress, brushing her hair, then loaded her bag with supplies, as if she was running away, never to return.

That thought popped into her head, and she excitedly overly packed. She stopped at her front door, hesitant to open it and see the world before her. visions of sunlight and friends popped into her mind. Thoughts of adventure and freedom tempted her to sprint through that door, but she hesitated. Why?

The air around her lightened itself as the wind from an open door crept inside, relieving the heat and pressure that their furnaces were providing. Her first steps were uneasy, but she continued. It led to a small oval shaped area with buildings lining the sides. Behind that was the rocky formation.

The town was crowded, and people stood in rows of four or more, awaiting their turn to buy from street vendors or awaited on members of friends or family to finish buying what they needed. The man's shop whom she needed to contact was Brim, a stone mason that typically kept to himself, although he did go out when work required him to.

Her eyes grew wider as she gazed at the bustling crowed, and couldn't contain her excitement. She got distracted with so many things, people, dresses, food, clothes, she nearly forgot what she was doing then continued down the road until hitting a fork that spread two different ways, and she cautiously attempted to read the signs. It was no use, she couldn't make out the letters, and just decided to guess.

She frantically ran down the left path, and was pleased to see she was right, and the mans broken down house stood on the left of the road. She cautiously knocked, then swung the door open. Inside was a cat resting on top of a table, glaring at Annie with yellow eyes. It seductively walked towards the edge flailing its tail around, and then purred.

Her name was Wisky, although Annie just called her Wisk, because it sounded to much like the drink. She set down her bag and approached the living room through one of the doors that were in the round walkway. Inside were rugs, rugs made out of fur from multiple animals such as bears and wolves. There was a lit fireplace in the corner. A few heads were perched up onto the wall along with some rifles.

"Come in girl." Said a faint voice. Brim lazily laid himself out on the couch with a knitted quilt on top of him. Annie approached cautiously then gave him a hug. "What brings you here girl?" Asked Brim. Annie felt uncomfortable and rushed. "I, uh- Mosin, sent me to get something?" Brim raised his brown and stroked it curiously. "Are you thirsty?" Brim asked. "I'm going to put on some tea." Annie nodded then sat down onto the couch where he previously sat, and Wisk come over and rested on her lap.

"If your cold you can use that blanket." His voice echoed through the house from another room." He re-approached the room carrying a set of glasses with thin rims around them. "Interesting enough, I don't have a package for him. Now tell me, why have you really come?"

Annie sat confused. She had previously come to him seeking advice, but that was under her fathers supervision. "Well I do need to be going-" She may be young, but she wasn't raised to be illiterate. Words were easy, but reading was difficult.

"Oh no girl, I think you best stay." Brim aggressively grabbed her wrists. Annie screamed and attempted to free her hand, but his strength was to much. She kicked and tried to run, but he quickly nabbed her and pulled her into his side, choking her with inside of his elbow. She sunk her teeth into Brims arm and revealed a small insignia on the inside, tatooed. It looked like a circular maze.

"You little shit!" He staggered back before charging back at her, grabbing her legs and forcing her to fall. "Your mothers magic can't protect you now!" He yelled, pushing his forearm against her throat. Annie panicked, time seemed to slow, and she felt enraged.

She felt hot, like she was about to explode, the heat built up inside of her, and reflections of flames appeared in her eyes and she screamed. "ALSA TEH ROCK!" The room heated, and fire from the fireplace drew itself and swirled in the air, a marvelous sight. It dazzled both of them for a few seconds, until it collapsed, reaching Annie's palm.

The heat didn't bother her, in fact, it comforted her. She pressed her palm against the side of Brim, burning his cloak, and he screamed, stepping back. "Please Annie!" Brim cried. At this point Wisk clawed Brim's legs, tearing and cutting. Annie stepped forward, and with great force, pushed her palm outword, launching the fire at Brim.

She screamed in fear of what had just happend. A long friend betraying her. She began to cry tried to think of a reason of why this could have happend. None. only blank memories and confusion. She cried until her eyes dried up.

Silence. There was no sound. _Did I just use magic?_ She wondered. Annie felt drained of her energy at sat motionless before senselessly passing out onto the floor.

She woke up, her eyes were hazy, and the blurriness made her head spin. She felt a light pressure on her stomach, then her legs, then back to her chest. As she became lucid her visions began to clear, and the pressure was coming from Wisk.

Her thick grew fur brushed over Annie's chest and her yellow eyes eyed her. "Now that we have that taken care of." A woman's voice echoed through out the cottage. "I am Astrid." Annie vigorously stood up in panic. "Where are you?" Nervous thoughts filled her head, and she began to panic at whom might be waiting to attack her.

"I was just looking at you." The woman's voice rang. "Wisk?" ask Annie curiously, heart pounding as she stood in shock. "Yesss. some may call me that. I prefer Astrid." Astrid now climbed onto the arm of the couch, and waved her tail.

"How can you talk?" Annie said slowly walking past the corpse that was once Brim. "How did you just produce fire?" retaliated Astrid. Annie was puzzled, and she pondered a logical explination, but came up with nothing. She felt an odd emotion. Uncomfortable but comfortable.

"Alright!" Annie said proudly. "Why don't you tell me whats going on?" Astrid nearly snickered and mocked her. "As I said I am Astrid, and your welcome." "I know that." Pointed out Annie. "I meant with him." She said pointing to the corpse that was once a man. "That is Brim." Annie grew frustrated at the cats aggravating way of talking. "I know that." She said once again. "Then why ask?" The cat snickered. "All you need to know is my name, and that I'm here to help you." "And how can i trust you?" Annie said mockingly in a childish accent. "You can't. You can't trust anyone."

Annie scoured her thoughts for the meaning, but came up empty handed. Her marks from dry tears wiped away and she started towards the door, only to be startled by Astrid resting her crossed paws on top of Annie's bag. "And where do you suppose your going?" Asked Astrid curiously.

Annie sadly sighed. "To Mosin." She carefully nudged Astrid, trying to get her to move, but she just hissed. "Do you really think that's smart?" She said as if concealing something.

"They probably have him held up and waiting your arival." She paused, licking her paws. "Who are they? Answer me!" Said Annie frustrated. "Damacians... And don't worry girl, your questions are to be answered in due time." Annie froze. She had only heard myths and rumors of such, ruthless vile people, it made her feel sick.

"They don't exist." Annie said proudly. "And what about poor old Brim there?" Astrid asked pointing to his broad shoulders. "You're special, and they want you. You can listen now, or regret it when you don't" Astrid's logic was imperceptible, but she agreed. "Then what? Do I just run away?"

Astrid grinned revealing her row of teeth in a devious smile. "Perhaps. How much food is stored in this bag?" She asked before removing herself from on top of it. Annie pondered the question. "five, six, maybe a week?" "Good." began Astrid. "We can live off this, that is until I teach you how to hunt." Annie was shocked. "I never said I was leaving!" she squealed. "You think I can just leave my home behind, leave the man who took care of me behind?" "It is," Astrid paused, "horrible what is happening to him, but we cannot help. They probably already have him in custody as we speak."

Annie thought to herself, but knew she was right. "What can we do to help him?" Annie asked. "Nothing, that is, unless you want to get killed." Annie began to tear. "I can't leave him." "Suit yourself." Said Astrid, pushing her way back onto the couch in the room Brim resided in. "Come and get me when you need me." Said Astrid in a taunting voice. _How does she know if I'll be back?_

Annie thought to herself, before pushing her way through the wooden front door. To her surprise, the streets were quiet. Few people were out, and a stampede of footprints led to houses, as if whoever went in were rushed. Annie was startled, but continued the roads before reaching the oval markets.

Vendors were quickly cleaning out the remains of what they did not sell, only to be occupied by men asking questions. They stood strait and strong, they each had brood shoulders. Their armor looked fairly heavy, it was fit to firmly go over their shoulders, but hug there sides closely. They each carried long heavy swords that reached from their sheaths to their ankles.

Annie took refuge behind an emptied out table and listened. "You seen this girl?" One of the men asked, holding a picture. Annie assumed he was the leader judging by his cape that he wore. The vendor shook his head then continued packing. "You know," began the leader unsheathing his blade." "It would be a shame if something were to happen to your store here, or to you." He said leaning against the station that was built into the ground.

The vendor grew nervous then had an outburst. "I seen her on her way to Brims house!" He said pointing towards Annie. She gasped then hid herself on the inside of where normally the product would have been sold. "Ada boy." Said the caped man. He drew his sword into the air before cutting the vendors throat. Blood sprayed they area, and the body collapsed. Annie screamed but covered her mouth, suppressing the sound. The blood traveled in rivers all directions, forming small puddles around the area.

The sky grew foggy as the men trampled their way towards Annie. The vendors stand wasn't large enough to conceal her, and she would soon be spotted. Panic arose in her, and she looked for a hidden passage, but there was nothing, it was to late to go back to Brims, they would see her, and the stand stood next to nothing that could hide her. She was trapped.

The men pushed forward, only to be stopped by the sound of a horse trotting. "General Garen!" Yelled a strong, deep voice. "I carry news. A few commoners admitted to know who's protecting the girl, we have him in custody!" Garen grinned, and pushed his cape out of the way of his arms. "Splended!" He said in a cocky voice. "Then she should be returning to him soon. Escort my men to her house, I will go find the commander."

The horseman nodded, and trampled off. Garen turned, and followed the right path, walking passed Annie. "Brim, Brim, Brim," He mumbled. "I do hope you have her."

Annie was in shock. She couldn't think, move or talk. All she could do was sit and weep. Surely they would kill Mosin. Or worse, maybe they would torture him unless she turned herself in. These thoughts made her head spin, and she felt dizzy. She wiped the last of her tears and decided it would be best to go back to Astrid.

She stealthily brushed past the open streets returning to Brims house. The fog now grew thick, and Annie needed to hug the side of the buildings, just to stay on track. She finally managed to find his house, go inside, and enter the circular entryway.

"Astrid!" Annie yelled. "You poor fool," came Astrid, gracefully walking passed the couch. "I told you you would be back." She snarled. "I cannot help you now. Only you can help yourself." Annie felt enraged. "Stop speaking in riddles! It's annoying." "oh, fiesty." Astrid teased.

"We need to go." Cried Annie. "We need to leave this place, Theres this man named Garen, and the vendor, and and-" She could hardly get her words out before gasping for air, and Astrid interrupted her.

"I know dear girl." Annie felt emotions of scared and worried, hectic and anger. "We can still go now," began Astrid. "The fog can provide cover to sneak out, although we should watch our steps." Annie simply nodded, and collected her things she had previously left there.

Her bag felt heavy, but grew accustomed to the weight that it possessed. She tightened the thin straps onto her shoulders, and was surprised to find Astrid perched on her arm. "Keep your allies close." Astrid whispered. And like that, the two set off their journey. Where they were heading was unknown. How they planned to live was unknown. Their goal, unknown.

**Hey guys just a little update, I'm marking this story as complete for now due to its lousy nature. I plan to practice my writing a tid-bit more before either re-writing this story or creating something completely different. If I do re-write it, ill delete the contents of its chapters and re-upload them here. Sorry to disappoint you who followed this story and lost interest. Don't worry though, I'm not gone! Keep writing writers!**


End file.
